Feliz Familia
by Mikaela-loves-Yuu
Summary: Lo único que Matsuoka Masamune a deseado en el mundo es una familia con la cual ser feliz, solo una familia feliz Oneshot Anime: Aoharu x Kikanjuu Pareja: Masamune x Hotaru Advertencias: ninguna palabras: 920
"no me importa ser pobre, no importa no tener mis tres comidas al día… siempre y cuando pueda estar con mi verdadera familia, siempre y cuando pueda estar con mi mamá"

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Masamune Matsuoka, mientras a la distancia lograba percibir un triste recuerdo del pasado.

¿Por qué solo era capaz de ver la espalda de las personas que más quería alejándose?

Entre todas esas sombras que se alejaban hasta desaparecer pudo reconocer claramente la de su madre, reviviendo nuevamente, reviviendo nuevamente ese dolor.

-Mamá…- susurro suavemente sin ser capaz de estirar su mano e intentar alcanzarla, mientras sus rodillas temblaban pendiendo fuerzas, haciendo caer de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndose débil otra vez, nuevamente no era capaz de llamarla, nuevamente no era capaz llegar a ella

Siempre había tratado de ser un buen chico, siempre había tratado de sonreír, siempre trabajaba duro para no causarle problemas a nadie, para que de esa manera, su mamá no estuviese preocupada, para que cuando ella regresara por él, su mamá pudiese sonreír y volvieran a ser una familia.

Pero no, ella nunca regreso y en el momento que consiguió volver a verla, las únicas palabras y las últimas que escucho de ellas fueron un triste "lo siento" dejando como último recuerdo la imagen de su mamá alejándose hasta desaparecer.

¿Qué es una familia feliz? ¿Qué se siente? ¿Por qué no se le permitía conocer que era vivir en una familia feliz?

Soledad, eso era lo único que conocía, soledad era lo único que le quedaba, ¿para qué seguir viviendo si ya no quedaba nada por lo cual sonreír?

Un leve suspiro salió de sus labios mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta dispuesto a decir algo, pensando para sí mismo si aquellas deberían convertirse en sus últimas palabras.

Con aquellos deprimentes pensamientos cerro los ojos solamente esperando que llegase el final, después de todo ¿Qué caso tenia?

De repente, una extraña y cálida sensación lo invadió, obligándolo a abrir los ojos, aquello era tan real, tan suave.

Una ligera y brillante luz ilumino por completo su campo de visión, ¿Dónde estaba? Toco su rostro y noto un ligero rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas ¿había sido todo un sueño? Observo nuevamente aquella ordenada habitación la cual era cubierta por los rayos del sol que se colaban traviesamente a primera hora de la mañana, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día.

Cuando finalmente empezaba a recordar la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió dejando ver la dulce sonrisa de una muchacha.

-Ah… finalmente despiertas, el desayuno está listo- su largo y claro cabello caía sobre sus hombros el cual hacia juego con sus verdes y alegres ojos

-ah…- las mejillas de Masamune se ruborizaron un momento, es verdad, ahora recordaba todo, estaba en su casa y aquella muchacha que entraba en su habitación era nada más y nada menos que su esposa Hotaru, la chica que en principio por su voluntad y fuerza creía se trataba de un chico, pero a pesar de ellos no había podido evitar caer enamorado. –H-Hotaru-

-¿qué pasa Masamune?- pregunto Hotaru, quien ahora portaba el cabello más largo y vestía un delantal, haciéndola ver como una ama de casa normal y corriente

Ambos llevaban saliendo ya mucho tiempo y después finalmente él le había pedido matrimonio a ella, volviéndose en lo que eran ahora, una pareja casada.

-Ah… nada, solo tuve una pesadilla, yo… voy enseguida- le sonrió a la muchacha para que no se preocupara, esta solo le sonrió y salió. Su vida sin duda había cambiado, tenía muchos amigos, estaba con la persona que él amaba y tenía un trabajo más decente, finalmente había dejado la vida de host que alguna vez tuvo, se vistió y fue directo al comedor, aun pensando en el sueño que lo había atormentado hace un rato

-Masamune… yo…- Hotaru era ahora quien se miraba nerviosa mientras compartía el desayuno con su esposo

-¿Eh?- los ojos del rubio se dirigieron rápidamente a la muchacha

-tu y yo… vamos…- su voz se suavizaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban -Hay algo importante que debes saber…- la chica desvió la mirada apenada

-¿Qué pasa Hotaru? ¿Te sientes bien?- Masamune no había notado el comportamiento raro que su esposa mostraba desde esa mañana

-Hotaru y Masamune vamos a ser… vamos a ser padres- soltó la muchacha avergonzada mientras desviaba un poco la mirada

-Ah?- la cuchara que el hombre sostenía cayó sobre la mesa ante aquella sorprendente noticia

-Hace poco empecé a sentirme extraña y al ir al doctor yo…- las manos de la chica se acercaron hacia las manos de su esposo tomándolas con algo de timidez

El aun no era capaz de decir algo, había quedado en shock, ¿sería padre? Finalmente las suaves manos de su esposa lo regresaron a la realidad

¿Qué era aquella sensación que invadía su pecho? ¿Era felicidad? Un nudo en la garganta le impedía decir palabra alguna, Hotaru lo noto y se preocupó cuando lo vio temblar en su lugar, así que se acercó, siendo sorprendida por un fuerte abrazo

-¡HOTARU!- hablo abrazando a su esposa, sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, aquello era felicidad, pura y genuina felicidad

Hotaru sonrió y abrazo al nuevo futuro padre, conmovida por su reacción

¿Esto es como se siente tener una familia feliz? ¿Siempre había sido algo tan cálido? Una familia, era lo único que su corazón deseaba, y ahora finalmente con Hotaru la había formado.

Fin

 _Hice un dibujo como referencia de este fanfic_

 _40*.media.*tumblr.*com/d4616e0024a12367f1dd40b7266d4356/tumblr_o5e030cfyC1r93nobo1_1280*.jpg_

 _solo copien y quiten los * (arteriscos)_

 _Hola muchas gracias por leer esta historia, la cual se me ocurrió después de leer el capitulo 31 del manga de Aoharu x Kikanjuu_

 _realmente vivo fascinada con esta pareja... claro Hotaru es menor de edad pero equis de ella crecerá y se volverá la esposa de Mattsun, jajaja lo sé_

 _me la imagine asi con el pelito largo y bueno como una esposa seria xD digoooo_

 _espero disfrutaran esta mini historia tanto como yo disfrute escribiendola y dibujando! JA!_


End file.
